You Better
by JullietteO'Hara
Summary: There had been more than one occasion throughout his time on Earth where Marcus Kane truly believed he was going to die. And Marcus, with his overwhelming desire for redemption, had no qualms with sacrificing himself for the good of his people…that is until he fully realized everything he was leaving behind.


There had been more than one occasion throughout his time on Earth where Marcus Kane truly believed he was going to die. And Marcus, with his overwhelming desire for redemption, had no qualms with sacrificing himself for the good of his people…that is until he fully realized everything he was leaving behind.

* * *

"It's too risky. The grounders are more dangerous than anything Pike could throw at you," Abby said as she paced back and forth across the floor of the almost empty council room. Her hair, fastened into a high ponytail, swung with every step and the man standing before her found it incredibly distracting. Marcus stood still while Abby paced, leaning against the table with his arms crossed over his chest, listening to Abby's objections regarding his solo mission to TonDC. With the hostility towards the grounders growing throughout camp and supporters of Pike's war campaign increasing, Kane knew this was his only chance of organizing some sort of peace before another war broke out. However he found himself worrying more about the hole Abby was currently wearing into the floor rather than the dangers of his trip.

"Abby, I'm not going to just sit here in a cell while a war rages on around me. If we can arrange some kind of agreement to just leave each other alone then maybe that will be enough to keep Pike from starting a battle he cannot win. Innocent lives are going to be lost if I don't go."

Abby's brow furrowed and Marcus knew she'd understood his logic. She stopped abruptly and whirled around, the tips of her ponytail whipping him in the face.

"Fine," she said sternly. "I'm coming with you."

"No. Out of the question."

"Marcus, Clarke's gone and there is very little chance of her coming back. If you leave there will be nothing left for me here. Jackson is an excellent doctor. He can handle the patients. And I'll make someone else chancellor. It's not like people around here are listening anyway."

"Abby," Marcus sighed.

"Marcus," she replied full force, her voice unwavering. Marcus couldn't help the slight upturn of his mouth at her constant strength.

"You need to be here for our people."

"Half of them are against me anyway."

"Then stay for the half that side with you."

"Why are you so against me coming with you?" she asked adamantly, her frustration growing with every word. Marcus ran an angry hand through his hair.

"Because if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Marcus yelled.

Silence followed.

Marcus refused to look up, instead choosing to stare fixatedly on a small scuff on the floor, while the heat of Abby's gaze bore into him. She knew he felt guilty about the events that transpired at Mt. Weather, she just didn't know his grief ran so deep.

"You don't think I would feel the same way if something happened to you?" Abby said quietly. Marcus's eyes flew to hers.

"Would you?" he asked hesitantly.

"What do you think?"

In one long stride his hands were cradling her face and his mouth was covering hers, rough and hungry and desperate to show her exactly how much she meant to him. Abby melted into him, forgetting about Pike and the grounders and Clarke and everything else that had been weighing on her in recent weeks. Her only focus was on the pressure of his lips on hers and the roughness of his beard against her cheeks which she was surprised to find was not unpleasant at all. Abby's hands found themselves fisted in his hair as Marcus deepened the kiss and it was all she could do to keep her knees from giving out beneath her.

Marcus pulled back first and Abby prayed he didn't hear the slight whimper of disappointment that escaped her lips at the loss of contact. When her eyes fluttered open and she saw the sly grin painted across Marcus's lips she knew her prayers went unanswered. His smile disappeared as he spoke.

"I'm still going to TonDC."

Abby opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Marcus brushing a soft kiss across her lips.

"But," he continued, "I will do everything in my power to come back to you."

"Marcus," Abby started but stopped when she felt tears prick in her eyes. After a slow, shaky breath she glanced up so her eyes were locked on his.

"I swear Marcus Kane if you get yourself killed…"

"I have every intention of staying alive, Abby," Marcus whispered, his hand caressing her face and his thumb gently wiping away the lone tear making its way down her cheek.

"You better," she said lightly but Marcus could tell she meant it.


End file.
